operationgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Vulnerability
Vulnerability is the third episode on the first season of Operation: Glee in which young hopefuls compete for a role on Glee: The Next Generation. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. Guest Mentor: Chris Colfer Homework Assignment Winner: Peyton Eliminated: N/A Episode ---- - LAST TIME ON OPERATION: GLEE - Narrator: It got hot and steamy CONFESSION CAM - AARON: This is AWESOME! Narrator: Leyla, won the HWA after an argument with our fellow queen bee. Leyla: Alright listen to me Ella, everyone here doesn't like you. We all think you're a stuck up snob! Narrator: Tiffany and Alex were partners in the sexy shoot but both of them couldn't connect and were both in the bottom. Erik: This is so bad! Narrator: But it was Claude who was in the bottom yet again and was sent home. 12 contenders remain all fighting for a chance to be on Glee. And that's all you need to know so far on Operation: Glee! ---- - IN THE KITCHEN - Aaron: Rosette, I have something to tell you. Ever since last week's shoot, I've been attracted to you and I've fallen for you. *smiles* Rosette: *jaw falls open and blushes* Really? Because I've had a secret crush on you since day one. Aaron: Wow, that's something. *hugs her* Rosette: *flips her hair and kisses Aaron* Aaron: You're a great kisser. Rosette: You're not too shabby yourself *winks and walks away* - ALEX WALKS IN - Alex: Bro, what happened? Aaron: I think me and Rosette are a thing now. Alex: Wow, awesome dude. *high fives him* The height difference is extraordinary though *chuckles* Aaron: *raises eyebrow and frowns* Ok then... *walks out* CONFESSION CAM - AARON: Alex is my best friend in this competition but he's acting a bit annoying now. - IN THE LIVING ROOM - Brandon: The competition is getting so stressful day by day. Ella: Yeah, but it's changed me. I'm a new person now *smiles* Tiffany: *rolls eyes* Yeah, so new Ella... CONFESSION CAM - ELLA: I'm really trying to make a change but people just don't believe me. - ROBERT WALKS IN - Lyndsay: Robert's here! - EVERYONE COMES TO THE LIVING ROOM - Robert: Hello guys, how's it going? Roxanne: Pretty well, everyone's very excited *giggles* Robert: *smiles* Good, but this weeks theme is serious and you guys need to tone it a bit down. This weeks theme is.... - EVERYONE WAITS EAGERLY - Robert: Vulnerability. - EVERYONE GETS QUIET - Simon: It's going to be dEEp! Robert: Your Homework Assignment this week is "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne. As a group, you all will decide on your lines and choreography. Tomorrow me, and a guest from Glee will watch your performance. Good luck (: *walks out* Rosette: We need to be serious and not fight this week. Ella: I agree. Lyndsay: *rolls eyes* Whatever. I want line 8 Simon: Line 3 is mine! Peyton: Hmmm... is it fine if I have the first line? Mark: I like the sixth line. Aaron: The lines are settled, for choreography something simple, and soft. Rosette: Amazing idea *winks* - THE GROUP PRACTICE AND FINISH - All: Was the day I found it won't be the same. Roxanne: Yay! That was awesome yet depressing *laughs* - ROBERT WALKS IN - Robert: Hey guys, so I hope you're ready to impress because your guest mentor today is someone who faced bullying in real life and in the show so they're no stranger to vulnerability. Unknown Guest: *picks up button with unicorn picture on it* Robert: Please welcome.... - CHRIS COLFER WALKS IN - Robert: Chris Colfer who plays the fabulous Kurt Hummel on Glee. - EVERYONE IS HAPPY - CONFESSION CAM - BRANDON: It's Chris Colfer, represent for the gays! Chris: Hi! So this week is Vulnerability. It's all about letting go of your emotions and loosening up. You have to just let go. Robert: Your Homework Assignment was "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne. Chris: Cool, do it guys! ---- "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne All: Na na, na na na, na na. Peyton: I miss you, Alex: Miss you so bad. Simon: I don't get you, Roxanne: Oh it's so sad. Ella: I hope you can hear me, Mark: I remember it clearly. Tiffany: The day you slipped away, Lyndsay: Was the day I found it won't be the same. All: Oh Na na na na na na na. Rosette: I didn't get around to kiss you, Aaron: Goodbye on the hand. Leyla: I wish that I could see you again, Brandon: I know that I can't. All: Oh, I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly. The day you slipped away, Was the day I found it won't be the same. The day you slipped away, Was the day I found it won't be the same. Oh, oh, oh.... ---- Chris: *sheds a tear, and claps* Amazing guys, it was so emotional. Brandon, I loved the soft tone in your voice and the message came through. Peyton, watching you get teary-eyed made me get teary-eyed, it felt so real. Simon, I think the song was a bit high for you and you got a bit frustrated because you forgot the lyrics. Alex, you seemed pretty sad and I liked that but I didn't get the message from you. Robert: So Chris, who is the winner? Chris: Gahhh, it was a really tough decision but the winner is... - CAMERA FLASHES TO BRANDON, AND PEYTON - Chris: Peyton, you win *smiles* Peyton: *gets wide-eyed and starts crying* Thanks, thanks so much. Brandon: *eyes get watery and frowns* CONFESSION CAM - BRANDON: I love Peyton and all, but I always get so close to winning these Assignments but then always lose *frowns* Robert: Congratulations Peyton, you get a one-on-one mentoring session with Chris and a standout in the next big group number which is.... Chris: "Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato. Leyla: He!! yeah! *jumps up* Robert: All of you will be walking across a park when a group of bullies walk up to you and write a mean word all over your face, laugh, and walk away. Erik is going to talk to you guys about your words. There's no choreography this week, so it's just vocals and the talk with Erik. Chris: Good luck *winks and walks out with Robert* - TALK WITH ERIK - Erik: Emotions are going to run deep this theme and you need to open up and tell me a vulnerable word with you. Leyla. Leyla: *eyes get red* Well my dad died when I wasn't born and I always thought that he left my mom and hated me. I learned the truth and then I started *stops and starts crying* cutting myself *cries* One word would be "Stupid." *cries* Erik: Alright, Aaron. Aaron: I was dying of blood loss after a car accident *pauses* and was in a wheelchair for a year, I always felt "Useless." *cries* Erik: Ella, what about you. Ella: I was this ugly duckling in elementary, and I was a misfit who loved singing. When I grew up, I became pretty and I started acting like a total b!tch. Probably "Fake." *tears up* Erik: Thanks, this video is going to be good *smiles and walks out* - VOCALS WITH NIKKI - Peyton: Would it make you fEEl better, to watch ME while I blEEd? Nikki: *half frowns* Ooo, you were flat on the double e's and me. Peyton: *puts hand on forehead and then slides it down her cheek* *softly* Would it make you feel better, to watch me while I bleed? Nikki: Louder Peyton! - AFTER 6 MORE TIMES, SHE GETS IT RIGHT - Nikki: Finally! Ella: Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground. Nikki: Great job Ella. Lyndsay: All my windows still are brokEN, but I'm standing on my FEET. Nikki: Lyndsay, you're really high on broken and feet. Lyndsay: *glares* All my windows still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet. Nikki: Kind of better, thanks *half smiles* Brandon: Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance. Nikki: Wow Brandon, that was perfect! Brandon: Thanks *smiles* - VIDEO SHOOT TIME - Erik: So Lyndsay, Simon and Ella are going to walk over to you, laugh and push you, and write "Freak" all over your face while you lip-sync. Lyndsay: *nods head* Alright Simon: *runs up to Lyndsay and pushes her hard that she falls on the floor* Erik: Cut, cut! Simon, what the hell? Simon: I did what told, don't get up in my business. Nikki: *raises eyebrow* Zach: Some attitude. Nikki: Tell me about it. Erik: Lyndsay, you alright? Lyndsay: Yeah, watch it dude. Simon: Whatever b!tch. Erik: 0_0 Ummm... alright then. Let's finish this - LYNDSAY'S SCENE IS FINISHED - Erik: Brandon, Aaron, and Rosette laugh at Leyla and the boys tell Rosette to run and write "Stupid" on her face while Leyla lip-syncs. - THE SCENE IS DONE PERFECTLY - Erik: Peyton, Mark and Roxanne will write "Slut" on your face and then Mark will write it on your stomach as well while you lip-sync. Peyton: *is doing it right but then laughs when they write it on her stomach* Erik: You have to act vulnerable. - AFTER 2 MORE TIMES, SHE GETS IT RIGHT - Erik: Great job guys. It's the end, all of you walk together with marker on your face, then hold hands and jump into a river, then get out and all of you laugh. - AARON FORGETS TO JUMP - Erik: Aaron, you messed up the scene. Aaron: Sorry about that. Erik: Remember about the wheelchair! Aaron: I have something to say, I lied about that. I was dying from blood loss, but I never was in a wheelchair *frowns* Nikki: Why would he lie about that? Robert: Do you think he should be in the bottom? Zach: We have to think about it. Erik: That's a wrap guys! Good job today *smiles* ---- "Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato - ALEX IS PLAYING BASKETBALL BY HIMSELF, AND THEN SIMON THROWS THE BASKETBALL AWAY, PUSHES HIM AND ROSETTE WRITES "MISUNDERSTOOD" ON HIS FACE - Alex: Skies are crying, I am watching, Catching tear drops in my hands. - BRANDON IS WRITING IN HIS DIARY, AND THEN ROXANNE LAUGHS AND THEN ELLA RIPS HIS DIARY TO PIECES, AND THEN WRITES "FAG" ON HIS FACE - Brandon: Only silence as it's ending, Like we never had a chance. - TIFFANY IS LISTENING TO SONGS ON HER IPOD, AND THEN LYNDSAY RIPS THE EARPLUGS OUT OF HER EARS AND MARK THROWS HER IPOD AWAY AND THEN BOTH OF THEM WRITE "FILTHY" ON HER FACE - Tiffany: Do you have to make me feel like, There's nothing left of me? - MARK IS READING A BOOK AGAINST A TREE, AND THEN SIMON THROWS A ROCK ON THE BOOK AND PEYTON WRITES "LONER" ACROSS HIS FOREHEAD" Mark: You can take everything I have, You can break everything I am. - ROXANNE IS SITTING ON THE BENCH LOOKING AT THE CLOUDS, AND THEN LEYLA RIPS HER NECKLACE AND ALEX WRITES "BI-SEXUAL" ON HER FACE - Roxanne: Like I'm made of glass, Like I'm made of paper. - ELLA IS PAINTING HER NAILS OUTSIDE, AND THEN TIFFANY KICKS HER NAIL-POLISH AND BRANDON WRITES "FAKE" ALL OVER HER FACE - Ella: Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground. - ALEX, BRANDON, TIFFANY, MARK, ROXANNE, AND ELLA ARE CRYING - All: Like a skyscraper, Like a skyscraper. - AARON IS STANDING DEEP IN THOUGHT, AND THEN ALEX PUSHES HIM AGAINST A TREE AND PEYTON WRITES "USELESS" ALL OVER HIS FACE" -''' '''Aaron: As the smoke clears, I awaken, And untangle you from me. - PEYTON IS WALKING, AND THEN ROXANNE SAYS SOMETHING TO HER, AND THEN WRITES "SLUT" ON HER FACE WHILE MARK WRITES IT ON HER STOMACH - Peyton: Would it make you feel better, To watch me while I bleed? - LYNDSAY IS HAVING A CONVERSATION WITH A FRIEND, AND THEN ELLA LAUGHS AT HER WHILE SIMON PUSHES HER ON THE GROUND. THEY BOTH THEN WRITE "FREAK" ALL OVER HER FACE. - Lyndsay: All my windows still are broken, But I'm standing on my feet. - ROSETTE IS SITTING ON THE GRASS, AND THEN PEYTON AND AARON WALK OVER TO HER AND WRITE "PARENT-LESS" ON HER FACE - Rosette: You can take everything I have, You can break everything I am. - LEYLA IS QUIETLY SINGING, AND THEN BRANDON, AARON, AND ROSETTE COME OVER TO HER. THE BOYS LAUGH, AND THEN ROSETTE WRITES "STUPID" ALL OVER HER FACE - Leyla: Like I'm made of glass, Like I'm made of paper. - SIMON IS WALKING WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND (PEYTON), AND THEN BRANDON PUSHES PEYTON ASIDE, AND LEYLA WRITES "MONSTER" ALL OVER HIS FACE - Simon: Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground. - AARON, PEYTON, LYNDSAY, ROSETTE, LEYLA, AND SIMON ARE CRYING - All: Like a skyscraper, Like a skyscraper. - ALL OF THEM GET UP AND WALK SLOWLY UNTIL THEY ALL MEET EACH OTHER - Go run, run, run, I'm gonna stay right here, Watch you disappear. Yeah, oh. - PEYTON LEADS THE GROUP AS THEY WALK OVER TO A RIVER - Peyton: Go run, run, run, Yeah, it's a long way down, But I am closer to the clouds up here. - THEY ALL JUMP INTO THE RIVER AND THE WORDS ON THEIR FACES ARE SMUDGED. THEY ALL ARE HAVING FUN, PLAYING AROUND, AND LAUGHING - Peyton with Operation: Glee Contenders: You can take everything I have, You can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass, Like I'm made of paper. Oh Oh, Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground. Like a skyscraper, Like a skyscraper. (Like a skyscraper) - EVERYONE GETS OUT EXCEPT PEYTON, SHE STAYS IN THE WATER, THEN GETS OUT AND EVERYONE HUGS HER - Peyton: Like a skyscraper, Like a skyscraper. ---- - REVEAL OF THE BOTTOM 3 - Robert: Welcome everyone. This weeks theme was Vulnerability, you had to tone it down this week and let go of all your emotions and be vulnerable. As you know, 3 of you will be performing for Ryan tonight. Brandon. Brandon: *gets a worried look on his face* Yes? Robert: You were a star this week, what you did was what we were looking for every contender this week. Congratulations, you're first called back for next week. Brandon: *does the yes signal* YES! Thanks guys. *jumps while walking out* Robert: Leyla, Ella, Rosette, Mark, Tiffany, and Alex. You all are called back. Mark: Yay, not the last one in *laughs* Alex: Thank god! Leyla: YES! I'm in b!tches! *laughs* Rosette: Yay *half smiles, then hugs Aaron* You can do it *smiles* - THEY ALL WALK OUT LEAVING AARON, LYNDSAY, SIMON, ROXANNE, AND PEYTON - Robert: Aaron, the mentors didn't appreciate that you lied on set today. It put you much lower, and lies can't be tolerated. Simon, we were all surprised how you treated Erik and Lyndsay today, you were really aggressive, and unprofessional. Peyton, you struggled a lot this week in vocals, and in the music video. Nikki: Lyndsay, your vocals were really weak and you're not the brightest person in the booth. Roxanne, you're fun in the booth but you need to practice a lot with the vocals. Robert: Lyndsay, and Roxanne, you both are called back for next week. Lyndsay: *closes eyes, thrusts head back, opens eyes, and sighs* Roxanne: *gets a bit sad* - THE TWO WALK AWAY - Robert: That leaves Aaron, Simon, and Peyton as our bottom 3 this week. Aaron: *bites lip* Simon: *gets an angry face on* Peyton: *nods and smiles* Nikki: Let's discuss your songs. Aaron, your song is "Your Song" by Elton John. Aaron: Nice! Nikki: Simon, your song is "Not Afraid" by Eminem. Simon: *blank face and nods head* Nikki: Peyton, your song is "Anything Could Happen" by Ellie Goulding. Peyton: *grins* Robert: You have 2 hours to rehearse. Zach: What are you waiting for? GO!!!! - REHEARSING ROOM (AARON) - Aaron: I don't have much monEY but boy if I DID. CONFESSION CAM - AARON: I need to stay, not only for me but for Rosette as well! - REHEARSING ROOM (SIMON) - Simon: We'll walk this road togETHER, through the stOrm. CONFESSION CAM - SIMON: I don't like this song, but I need to nail this or I'm out. - REHEARSING ROOM (PEYTON) - Peyton: We hEld our breath, to see our nAmes are writtEN. CONFESSION CAM - PEYTON: I did really bad this week, and I deserve to be here, but I don't want to go home. - LCP TIME - - ALL THE MENTORS AND RYAN WALK IN - Robert: The theme was Vulnerability, the contenders had to know how to loosen up and just let go of their emotions. First tonight is Peyton, she won the HWA, she's a sweet girl but that's what messed her up this week. Ryan: Alright, let's see what she can do. - PEYTON WALKS IN - Peyton: Hello. I'm Peyton Jenner and I will be singing "Anything Could Happen" by Ellie Goulding. *smiles* ---- "Anything Could Happen" by Ellie Goulding Stripped to the waist, We fall into the river. We held our breath, To see our names are written, On the wreck of '86. That was the year, I knew the panic was over. Yes since we found out, Since we found out, That anything could happen. Anything could happen. Anything could happen. Anything could happen. Anything could. ---- - EVERYONE CLAPS - Ryan: You have a great voice. Peyton: That means a lot coming from you *smiles* Ryan: You're this huge ball of light, right? Peyton: I guess so *worriedly chuckles* Ryan: So I hear that you struggled with being vulnerable? Peyton: Yeah, I'm a happy person and don't really like being sad but it was a challenge and I won the Homework Assingment and it's my fault solely *smiles* Ryan: Alright, thanks. Peyton: Thank you *smiles and walks out* Robert: Simon is next, he always barely escapes the bottom and this week he's in it because of his personality. He pushed a contender really hard, and argued with that contender and Erik as well. Nikki: He's also a diva in the booth. Ryan: Interesting, let's see him. - SIMON WALKS IN - Simon: Hey, I'm Simon Naugle and I'm singing "Not Afraid" by Eminem. ---- "Not Afraid" by Eminem You can try and read the lyrics off of this paper before I say them. But you won't take the thing out these words before I say them. Cause there's no way I'ma let you stop me from causing dayum. When I say I'ma do something I do it. I'm not afraid, To take a stand . Everybody, Come take my hand. We'll walk this road together, through the storm, Whatever weather, cold or warm. Just letting you know that, you're not alone. Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road. ---- - EVERYONE CLAPS - Ryan: Those were some lyrics. Simon: Yeah, I know I messed up. Ryan: I see your attitude gets in the way of things. Simon: I guess, I do have ADHD. Ryan: Okay. Well your performance was very entertaining. Simon: Thanks *walks out* Robert: Last up is Aaron, he's here because he lied about his vulnerability. We were all surprised by that, he also messed up during the video shoot. Ryan: Alright, bring him out. - AARON WALKS IN - Aaron: Hi Robert, Nikki, Zach, and Ryan, I'm Aaron Grundy and the song I'm singing is "Your Song" by Elton John. ---- "Your Song" by Elton John It's a little bit funny this feeling inside, I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live. I know it's not much but it's the best I can do, My gift is my song and this one's for you. And you can tell everybody this is your song, It may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words. How wonderful life is while you're in the world. ---- - EVERYONE CLAPS - Ryan: You did great. Truth is a virtue though. Aaron: *frowns* About that, I really want to apologize. It's my mistake, and what I did was wrong. I hope you guys can find in your heart to forgive me. Zach: We were just a bit shocked that you would lie at a place like this. Nikki: It caught us off guard a bit. Aaron: Again, I'm sorry. Ryan: If you stay, remember to not lie, Glee is all about accepting yourself and you need to do that. Aaron: I promise I will *walks out* Ryan: Aaron's performance was fabulous. Nikki: He sang it with lots of emotion. - FLASHES TO THE WAITING ROOM - Aaron: I really shouldn't have lied, I'm so stupid for doing that! - FLASHES BACK TO THE LCP ROOM - Ryan: Peyton. Zach: She really lights up the room when she walks in, and she did great. - FLASHES TO THE WAITING ROOM - Peyton: I don't want any of you guys to go, I'd rather go than any of you. - FLASHES BACK TO THE LCP ROOM - Ryan: Simon isn't too bright. Robert: But he gives a performance. - FLASHES TO THE WAITING ROOM - Simon: I should put a sock where my mouth is, I want this - FLASHES BACK TO THE LCP TIME - Ryan: This will be hard. Robert: I think this should stay. Nikki: I say the same thing about this. Zach: Really? I think this should stay. Nikki: But this has the talent. Zach: This also has the talent. Ryan: All of them have talent. Robert: But this is the strongest and that falls a bit behind this and this. Nikki: Ugh, no! Ryan: We've come to a decision. Zach: Yes, we have. - IN THE WAITING ROOM - Rosette: Baby, be strong. Aaron: I'm trying to but I have no hope. Peyton: You guys shouldn't go home, I should. Mark: Don't you dare say that, none of you should. Simon: But unfortunately, one of has to. - ROBERT WALKS IN - Robert: The list is up guys, go take a look. - ROSETTE KISSES AARON - Rosette: You can do it, trust yourself. Aaron: You're amazing. *kisses her again* - SIMON, PEYTON, AND AARON WALK OUT - Simon: *walks up to the list* SIMON'S VOICE: I don't think I should leave, I deserve one more chance to redeem myself. Peyton: *walks up to the list* PEYTON'S VOICE: I really want to stay in this, but the other two deserve this a lot as well. Aaron: *walks up to the list* AARON'S VOICE: I don't think I'm going to stay, I just have no hope in myself. - SIMON LOOKS AT THE LIST - - PEYTON LOOKS AT THE LIST - - AARON LOOKS AT THE LIST - Simon: *stares at the list, gets wide-eyed and starts jumping up and down* Peyton: *starts crying really hard* Aaron: OH MY GOD! *puts hand through hair, jumps and then cries* NOT CALLED BACK: * Congratulations! You're all called back! Simon: YES! *jumps up and down* Peyton: *cries even harder* Aaron: *gets all red and grins* - ALL THE CONTENDERS COME TO MEET SIMON, PEYTON, AND AARON - Rosette: OH MY GOD! *runs up and kisses Aaron* Alex: YES! *hugs Aaron* Lyndsay: *pouts* Brandon: *hugs Peyton* - EVERYONE GROUP HUGS SIMON, PEYTON, AND AARON - EXIT INTERVIEW - SIMON: I am so happy, this is amazing! EXIT INTERVIEW - PEYTON: We all get to stay, I'm crying tears of joy. EXIT INTERVIEW - AARON: This is so unexpected, I would never think this would happen! ---- "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do), There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth). So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. ---- NEXT TIME ON OPERATION: GLEE Narrator: A contestant causes conflict. CONFESSION CAM - MARK: I don't get why she would do that. CONFESSION CAM - ELLA: She has some nerve! Narrator: And Dance-ability week has one contender dancing their way out of this competition. Zach: Wow, just wow. Ryan: You do realize that your chances in this competition got so thinner, right? Narrator: See you next time on Operation: Glee! Bonus Video Erik: So Peyton, what's your word? '- PEYTON BEGINS TO TEAR UP -' Peyton: Well, when I was in junior year of high school I had a boyfriend, his name was Danny. So me and Danny have been dating since we were both in 9th grade, and we wanted to make our relationship, ummm...more intimate. So it was the night after homecoming, we got a motel room, and then it just happened. A couple days later, I got a little sick and...um... '- TIFFANY AND LEYLA BOTH HUG PEYTON -' Peyton: Well...um...I found out I was pregnant. I was tormented for it and called a slut, and skank, and whore... '- PEYTON IS NOW CRYING HYSTERICALLY -' Peyton: So I guess...it'll be slut. '- ERIK WIPES A TEAR FROM HIS EYE -' Erik: Wow...um...Mark, what's your word? '- MARK WIPES A TEAR FROM HIS EYE BUT TRIES TO HOLD MORE IN -' Mark: When I was a kid, I never had friends...I was always the short, nerdy-looking kid, that everyone would torment. Everyone, else they would...um... '- MARK WIPES MORE TEARS FROM HIS EYES -' Mark: I don't know why, but everyone hated me. When I was in 8th grade, I had a girlfriend, Savannah. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad. I always wondered why she liked me, and it turns out, she never did, and it was just a plan for her and the cheerleaders to get close to me, and then tear themselves away. I was so stupid...why would I believe that a girl like that would like me? Me out of all the guys in the school? My word would have to be...I don't know... '- MARK SOBS -' Mark: Loner... Songs *'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by the Operation: Glee contenders. *'Skyscraper' by Demi Lovato. Sung by the Operation: Glee contenders. *'Anything Could Happen' by Ellie Goulding. Sung by Peyton. *'Not Afraid' by Eminem. Sung by Simon. *'Your Song' by Elton John. Sung by Aaron. *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Peyton, Simon, and Aaron with the Operation: Glee contenders. Call Back List Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season One